jcefandomcom-20200214-history
McMMO
About mcMMO is a very interesting plugin, and personally as the admin, one of my favorites. With mcMMO comes a slew of new skills to level and abilities to use. For those of you that are veterans of The Jebus Chrystler Experience, '''you know this plugin as a very well needed feature to the multiplayer Minecraft experience. Through this plugin each player has fourteen different skills to train and level. '''mcMMO brings with it a "MMO-style" party system which gains experience as you do, unlocking abilities such as player to player teleportation or loot sharing. It adds a totally new repair feature to Minecraft, allowing players to spend resources to repair items rather than replace. Lastly and most importantly, it adds another level of leader boards and bragging rights for you to show off your skills in one area. Looking for a specific potion? Look for the player with the highest alchemy. Want to know who's a worthy foe and who is worth praying upon? Check out other players combat levels! Skills and Leader Boards Skills Skip the bullshit and read the developer wiki on this subject. Through mcMMO 'there are fourteen different skills to level. These range from more mundane things such as mining or woodcutting, to fully blown new features such as repair. To level your skills you simply preform actions specific to that skill in question. The amount you get scales based off the tools you are using that the exact actions you are preforming. For example, repairing a diamond pick nets more experience than a wooden one. Looking for more information on a particular skill or child skill? Click the links below. * 'Mining * Woodcutting * Herbalism * Fishing * Excavation * Unarmed * Archery * Swords * Axes (Combat) * Taming * Repair * Acrobatics * Alchemy * Salvage (Repair + Fishing) * Smelting (Repair + Mining) Personal Stats and Leader boards Skip the bullshit and read the developer wiki on this subject. With mcMMO 'it is very easy to take a look at not only your personal stats, but your standing against the rest of the server. To check your standing, use different variations of the commands '/mctop 'and '/mcrank. 'To check the top ten players with the highest total level, simply type '/mctop. However, if you wish to check the top players of a certain rank type /mctop . 'For example, '/mctop taming would show you the players with the highest taming skills. To check your personal skills, the /mcrank 'command shows you your current ranking in all skills. If you wish to see the rankings of another player, simply type '/mcrank . If you wish to check your over all stats, the command /mcstats '''can be issued. This will show your current level and experience for each skill, as well as your total overall skill level. Partying Up Skip the bullshit and read the developer wiki on this subject. Parties are by far the most elaborate system in '''mcMMO. While this wiki will help you get started, it is recommended that for some of the more advanced features you click the link above and read up on all the neat features you can get out of a mcMMO Party. Getting Started Creating a party is entirely done in command line. To create a party you type /party create password. Where for this syntax, the password is entirely optional. By default a party is locked and invite only, even when a password is set. This can be tailored by using the commands /party lock 'and '/party unlock. For joining an existing party, you use /party join . Note that you can only use this command if the party is not locked. If you know what the party's password is, you can join locked parties by appending the password to the end of the player name, for example /party join password. If you want to leave a party, use /party leave, /party quit, 'or '/party q. If you were the party leader, leadership will be automatically transferred to another online party member. To check your party's status, simply type /party and a display similar to the one above and to the right will show up, showing various information about the party. Benefits of a Party There are many benefits to joining a party with other players. If you reference the picture above you can see that aside from a private party chat that can be accessed with the /pc 'command, there are features for player to player teleportation for party members, alliances between other parties, and item/xp sharing for all players inside of your party. With the implementation that '''mcMMO '''it is insanely recommended that one joins up in a party with anyone they're playing with to make use of these features. Disbanding your Party If your time with your party is done and you wish to disable some of these features such as the player to player teleportation, this can be achieved with one simple command. As the leader, all you would need to do would be to issue this command, '/party disband. 'This will instantly kick all of the members of the party out, and disband the party. Just realized you're not the leader? Well you can't quite disband this party then, but you can still leave it. If you want to leave a party, use '/party leave, /party quit, 'or '/party q. Additional Information For more information on mcMMO, check out the developer's wiki.Category:Plugins